High density systems, such as high performance computing (HPC) systems and system on a chip (SoC) systems typically employ two or more processors on a single planar or a single baseboard. Each of the multiple processors may operate in an independent manner and utilize its own set of resources, such as volatile and non-volatile memory. As the number of processors in HPC and/or SoC systems increases, a corresponding increase in supporting resources results.